Changes In Life
by Mord Sith Matt
Summary: What happens when someone from another place comes and and make you question everything you've ever known? ROxas is about to find out. Axel/Roxas Might change to a M later on!


I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chef Smatt

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Chef Smatt

Enjoy my spontaneous writing!!

Have you ever just walked through the rain? Just for the hell of it? Letting all of your problems fall away with the rain? Well if you haven't it is a good way to let your problem leave you and for things to sort themselves out. Roxas sure had all his questions answered now and he was going to go home and tell the one person who needed to know.

But let's start a little farther back. One whole month back. A month ago when everything Roxas thought he knew was shaken up and thrown out the window. A month ago when a boy with red head walked into his life and changed everything.

It was a normal high school, everyone waltzing around with their 'dreams' all worked out. The kings and queens of this and that thinking that as soon as they leave school everyone will continue to hand them the world on a silver platter. Junkies hiding out and getting stoned because all they could see was tomorrow, and not much farther. Jocks keeping their 'macho' look up by beating down other kids who weren't one of them. Then there were the select few who couldn't be put into a classified group because there was no one else like them, people like Roxas.

Roxas was one of the students who everyone liked because he was just polite and happy. He was smart and always willing to help even at his own expense. Roxas had no real enemies, a few teens who may have not liked him but no real enemies. Roxas only had a few friends but he was okay with that.

Roxas had plans to achieve his dreams unlike most of the dreamers here at this high school. He wanted to run his own restaurant. He loved to cook, it took his mind off of everything he had going on, and usually he could even solve a few problems cooking. Although Roxas rarely had any problems.

He lived with his parents who loved him to death. His mom Aerith was a top notch lawyer; in fact she was one of the best in the state. His father Cloud was a special agent in cyber crime for the FBI. So Roxas didn't live a life a luxury but he wasn't poor. Roxas had no brothers or sisters. The closest thing he had was a cousin named Sora, who lived two blocks over.

But little did Roxas know that soon everything he knew would b e turned upside down. The day started off like any other regular day. Roxas woke up at seven and drowsily put on his clothes and walked into the bathroom where her brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. He had long ago given up on trying any attempt to comb or style his blond mop. His blue eyes looked more human like and less zombie like after he splashed water on his face. After he used the bathroom he went into the kitchen where he mom was busy making breakfast. She smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep?" her voice was soft and mother-like. So comforting, no wonder all her clients loved her.

His mom was wearing her suit and dress skirt, which meant she had court today. Her brown hair was pulled up and tightly wound in a bun. She had her petite glasses on, which made her look very beautiful and intelligent.

Roxas grunted and sat down at the table planting his head on the table top. His father who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper glanced over the top edge and smile,

"Well good morning to you too." He let out a small chuckle. Roxas snarled at how happy and talkative his parents always were in the morning. He really hated mornings, they just weren't his cheeriest time of the day.

"Lift." was all his mother said as she walked in carrying his breakfast. Roxas picked up his head and his mother sat his plate in front of him. It was eggs over easy, bacon, and hash browns. He thanked her and picked up his fork. His father was folding up the paper as his wife set his breakfast down in front of him. Aerith sat down between the two males and began to eat her breakfast as well.

"You want me to take you to school today son or your mother?" Cloud asked.

Roxas thought about it he was unsure, he really didn't like to ride the motor cycle for two reasons. One he hated the attention that it brought to him, two he just didn't like to ride it.

"I think I want mom to drive me. That okay?" Roxas replied.

His father nodded and kept eating his breakfast. Roxas like always was the first finished, he trotted back up stairs to get his book bag. When he got back down stairs his mom had finished her bowl of Special K, it was her good luck charm on court days, and was packing up her brief case.

"Ready?" she asked walking toward the door. Roxas followed, hugging his dad after his mom kissed Cloud good-bye.

The pair climbed into the black Yukon and pulled out of the short drive way. The sky was a dark gray color, signifying the approaching rain.

"So what's the case and who's the judge?" Roxas asked his mom.

Roxas knew all the county judges by first name since his mother had shown him off when he was little. They all thought he was as cute as a button, an analogy Roxas never understood since he had seem some pretty ugly buttons and come to think of it he had never seen a button he would call cute either.

"It's a return of loan money case, I am not sure about the winning because the woman's case is fairly shaky, especially since our Judge is Judge Judy." His mother answered. Roxas winced, while he thought very highly of Judge Judy, she was a hard judge. Although Roxas's mom had won almost all of her cases before Judge Judy.

They arrived at school about fifteen minutes later. Roxas had never been one of the students to complain about going to school, he loved going and seeing his friend plus his favorite teachers. He hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek before getting out of the car. He heard the window roll down so he turned to his mom.

"Your dad is going to pick you up because I am going to be in court all day. Sorry honey." Aerith gave a weak smile at her scowling son. He nodded and left to go find Chef Smatt.

Chef Suzan Smatt was his favorite teacher. Chef was a white Jamaican with a fiery attitude. She took absolutely no crap from any of her students, commanding respect without being overly mean or strict. She taught the culinary arts program in the school. Roxas had been in her class twice each year since his freshman year. This year he was one of the advanced students, and had some seniority over them. Seniority for a junior Roxas giggled to himself.

Roxas found Chef standing at the white board writing the day's assignment on the board. Her short brown hair was covered by a hat. She was short with large hips and a stocky build. He threw his stuff down by his table. Chef's classroom had no desk in it, only tables that sat four. Of course her classroom also doubles as a café at lunch time.

"Morning Roxas. After I finish this I have to run up and speak to some of our administrators during a faculty meeting. Will you please grade the paper on my desk and put them in the out box?" Chef said with her accented voice.

"Yes ma'am." Roxas said taking a seat behind Chef's desk. Roxas was half-way through the stack when the bell rang for classes to start. Roxas took the stack he graded and placed it in the out box. He sat down in his own seat, waiting for his friends to pile into the class room. Olette was the first one into the classroom followed by Pence who was explaining to Olette the importance of a large breakfast.

"Yes, yes Pence I realize that breakfast in important but my point is why do you need such a large one?" Olette said.

"Well Olette, I have a larger figure and thusly need more food to satisfy as a complete and well balanced breakfast." Pence explained.

Roxas smiled and greeted both.

"Actually Pence you probably need a smaller helping of breakfast then Olette would." Roxas stated as he joined in on the conversation.

"Was that a cheap attempt at calling me fat? Because we all know I am nowhere near fat. The idea is just simply absurd." Pence said with a very straight face. Both Olette and Roxas had broad grins on their faces.

As Roxas, Pence and Olette carried on the usual assortment of preps, skaters, junkies and jocks filed into the classroom. The bell signifying lateness rang and Chef promptly closed her door. Leaving any of her students still arriving to be picked up by administration.

Roxas eyes took in the normal view of Chef's classroom. The tables organized by the student with the different cliques bunched together. Half of her room was dedicated to a large kitchen fit with many different cooking devices and supplies. Poster explaining many different culinary information pasted to the walls. Chef's room was calming to Roxas, it was peaceful. But something was different, there was a red head, who wasn't a normal part of the class, sitting at a table by himself.

The red head was approached by Chef, without her even asking he handed her his schedule. Her brown eyes covered by her glasses surveyed the paper. She nodded and walked back to her desk. She wrote some things down and motioned him over to her desk. She talked quietly to him, while handing him back his schedule. The rest of the class was taking and laughing in a rather loud manner.

Roxas, who had started on the day's assignment, saw it in Chef's eyes, she was going to yell. Chef gently moved the skinny red head behind her.

"Class! Just because I haven't told you to be silent and start working on today's work means nothing. You all are in high school I expected that you people knew what you were suppose to be doing, but I see I was wrong. Your assignment is on the board, get on it!" Chef said and turned back to the red head. The class was silent now, so Chef's whisper could be heard but not understood. The red head nodded and sat down, propping open his book and beginning to do his work.

"Roxas, come here." Chef's voice broke through the silence

Roxas who had started on his work before Chef had yelled stood up and walked over to Chef's desk.

"Ma'am?" Roxas said.

"I need you to take inventory of what we have and what we'll need for this week in lunch and next week's lunch. Also check on these supplies for next week's catering job. Take our new student Axel with you. Show him how our kitchen works."

Roxas nodded and sat down next to the red- head. The student identified as Axel glanced over at Roxas, but didn't stop reading.

"I'm Roxas." he said extending his hand.

Axel looked up and smiled,

"I kind of figured since Chef just called your name. I'm Axel."

Roxas smiled back and told Axel of the jobs they had to do.

"Well, you can tell me what make Chef tick and how her kitchen works but I know all about kitchen equipment and how it works. Mom owned a restaurants and I helped her in it for years." Axel said standing.

Roxas nodded and told Axel about what kind of behavior Chef expected while he was in her kitchen and what he probably have to do. At first Axel seemed shy, making it hard for Roxas to make small talk with him, but as the class continued Axel opened it. After the basic intro to the kitchen they talked about their lives separately while they took inventory. They finished just before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Roxas asked.

"I have psychology with a Mr. Wise." Axel replied.

Roxas smiled, as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.

"That's who I have. I guess I can take you to class." Roxas said smiling.

The two arrived at Roxas' locker where he discarded his book bag and grabbed his psychology book. Pence, Olette and Hayner where standing outside the chemistry lab, where they had class.

"Morning Hayner, did you do your homework for Mr. Leon in English?" Roxas asked.

"We had homework?" Hayner asked his brown eye growing wide and shifting between his friends.

Pence and Olette shook their heads. Olette wrapped her arms around Hayner.

"You know I wonder how someone like you, a lazy student, got me, a dedicated student, as his girl friend." Olette said kissing Hayner's cheek.

"Because I am just that awesome and sexy." Hayner said smiling.

"Guys, this is Axel. Axel this is Hayner, Pence and Olette." Roxas introduced.

The three teens all said their salutations and Axel returned them.

"See you guys at lunch." Roxas said walking off.

"Your friends seem nice enough." Axel noted.

"They're ok, although at times they can each be annoying." Roxas said.

Axel nodded. Nothing notable happened in psychology, Axel was very quiet and watchful. He seemed to absorb everything that was going on around him. Roxas had physics next while Axel had physical science. Fourth period Roxas and Axel met back up in Chef's room. Fourth period was the lunch period.

Chef's class was bustling with activity as student who had arrived earlier ran around check on different foods. People danced around one another with hot plates and pans. Also without thinking Roxas was in the same mind set as all the other students, seeing openings, feeling the air around him for heat or movement. Eyes taking in every person and object. Mind making a list of food still cooking and food that needed to come off the stove. Chef barked orders, while she ran the cash register. Waiters sat students and teachers, returning with the order cards. That same waiter exiting just as quick to deliver someone's plate.

Roxas noticed that Axel had the same fluid motion he did, a fluid motion that came from years of experience in a kitchen. The chaos slowly died down as the rush of people became slower and the end of the first lunch approached. Roxas took a deep breath after the first bell rang. Five minutes to rest, but not before in his mind he checked the supplies. His eyes darted for station to station making sure everyone had what they needed. Chefs, waiters, cleaning staff left for their lunch being replaced by the returning students from first lunch.

"Roxas!" Chef called from across the room.

Roxas ran across the room to see what chef wanted.

"Ma'am?" Roxas said as he approached the cash register.

"Will you make me a grilled ham and cheese, provolone cheese, three slices of ham?" Chef asked not looking up from counting money.

"Sure, you want a drink too?"

"Yes and then while I eat I'll need someone to run a cash register."

"Will Axel do?"

"If he has the experience."

Roxas nodded to himself. Turning to head back into the kitchen he nearly crashed into Axel who was carrying a plate of the day's special, spaghetti half eaten.

"Careful, Rox almost made a mess. Did I hear you say my name?" Axel said.

Roxas didn't let anyone, not even his own mother shortened his name but coming from Axel smooth voice it almost seemed natural.

"Yeah, I need you to run the register while Chef eats her lunch. That okay?"

Axel nodded and continued on his way to the dish washer. Roxas went the opposite direction to the grill where he began to make Chef's sandwich.

Roxas finished just before the rush of second lunch came in. As he handed her the plate Chef smiled at Roxas.

"Sit Roxas," Pulling a chair up for him "Jenn make Roxas a roast beef sandwich extra mayo!" Chef shouted.

Roxas raised his eyebrow, his lunch was till third lunch.

"What ever happened Tidus did it I swear!" Roxas said sitting down.

Chef laughed, and shook her head. Tidus was another culinary student who Roxas hung out with during the catering jobs. Tidus was head strong and always getting into trouble.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want your opinion on our newest staff member's performance." Chef said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Roxas arrived not long afterward.

"I think he knows what he is doing. He was really good in the kitchen. I like him"

Chef smiled at his comment and for some reason Roxas blushed. He was confused, he hadn't said anything that would make him blush, so why was he?

"I think your assessment is correct. He was almost as good as you, sous chef Roxas. You might have to fight him to keep your position."

Roxas and Chef Smatt talked for the remaining time in second lunch taking back up their positions as the bell rang. After they third lunch ended Roxas went to fifth period English which he had with Ollete and Hayner. Hayner got a stern talking to by Mr. Leon for not writing the essay. Sixth period was Algebra II with old and cranky Mr. Cid. Roxas had this block with Pence, Ollete, and Hayner and now Axel. Roxas wasn't the most proficient math student, neither was Pence or Hayner. Although it seemed that Axel was fantastic in math, he seem to get everything that said was explaining.

After school Roxas sat outside waiting for his father, hoping the rain that had been building up all day would wait twenty more minutes so Roxas and his Dad could get home without getting soaking wet. Roxas was lost in his own thought when a hand touched his shoulder. Immediately Roxas drove his elbow back into the solar plexus of the person. The stomach his elbow came into contact with was firm and muscular. Roxas spun around coming face to head with Axel.

"Hello to you too!" Axel said holding his stomach.

"Sorry, reflexes." Roxas said giving a weak smile.

"You're strong than you look. I am going to have a bruise because of that." Axel said rubbing his abs.

Roxas was going to say more but he heard the sound of his Dad's motorcycle and said bye to Axel. He strapped on his helmet and climbed onto the bike. Speeding off into the horizon holding tightly onto his dad's mid section.

I hope this chapter was a good start but I'll let you guys be the judge of that!! Read and Review!!


End file.
